Fanloid Wiki:What Fanloid Wiki is not
The Fanloid Wiki is not... ;Wikipedia :The Fanloid Wiki is not Wikipedia, although a few of the articles may have content from wikipedia, we only document things which are related to Vocaloid and Fanmade Vocaloids, so instead of linking to a page here on another subject (eg: Naruto references in a page about something that spoofs Naruto) use an interwiki link to link to an article on Wikipedia about the subject. The same form of linking applies to other Wikia wiki. ;Fanloid Wiki is not an official site Only Yamaha's https://www.vocaloid.com/ is official. :The Fanloid Wiki is not in no way whatsoever officially connected to YAMAHA Corporation; Audio companies that produce Vocaloid. The general purpose of this wiki is to be a resource and community site on the subject of Fanmade Vocaloids. Even if this wiki becomes a go-to source of information on various kinds of fanmades and other histories, this wiki is not anymore official than another wiki or website containing similar information on the same subject. ;an Advertisement service :The Fanloid Wiki is to be used for community editing. The additions of Vocaloid and Fanmade Vocaloid-related websites and media are welcomed. If you intend to place your personal website on your Userpage do know that it must be considered safe and adhere to the TOU of Wikia. ;an Image hosting site or file repository :User's are expected to upload images that are intended to be used for the wiki or would benefit a page. The Fanloid Wiki isn't a place for you to upload multiple copyrighted images to create some kind of personal gallery, userpages can only have personal images externally embedded. If you want to display various artwork or off topic content, then you can link from a real image host. ;a Video hosting site or go-to Playlist :User's are requested to not upload videos of themselves, of others, their music or anything else that's not an actual video for use within an article to the Fanloid Wiki, this isn't a place for you to link your playlist to your userpage. You want to link a video site or real playlist site without embedding? Then that is fine, however, do know that it must be considered safe and adhere to the TOU of Wikia. ;a recognized Social network, a Profile, Journal, or Rant Site :The Fanloid Wiki is not a place for you to make a profile so you can tell other people about 'private details' of your personal life or about other peoples business and groups. If you want to link to your various online profiles, then this is preferred, however if your profile is not considered safe or is unacceptable by Wikia then it will be removed. :Interaction with the community is welcomed, however, there are websites that specialize to this type of service. Wikia is not one of them. ;Guestbook or Communications center :The Fanloid Wiki is not an area for your online friends to post a name and a comment excessively on your page, this is inappropriate for the wiki and can cause unnecessary flooding of the recent changes. Please use this devoted website for signing activities: Wikia Guestbook. Fanloid Wiki does not belong to anyone The following points come from Wikia:Ownership, which is an official policy of Wikia and also encompasses Fanloid Wiki: *The site itself, and the Wikia trademarks, are owned by Wikia, Inc.. Vocaloid, and its trademarks, are owned by Yamaha and other respective companies in relation to it. *The copyright of a particular edit is owned by the person who made that edit. However if a person doesn't want their writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, they should consider not submitting it. *The wikis are owned by the communities. No one user owns any wiki. Founders are those who requested a wiki be created (or have adopted it), but ownership of that wiki resides with the community as a whole, not only with the founder. Similarly, no bureaucrat or administrator may claim proprietorship over the wiki. While current Fanloid Wiki admin(s) have extra tools in comparison to non-sysop editors, it is just something to help edit the wiki better and keep it in order.